


Озари мою жизнь

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Feelings, Non-Explicit Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Replicants, Submission, Touching, consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: Уоллес создает репликанта для личного пользования.





	Озари мою жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Удушение, подчинение, секс-рабыня.
> 
> Переводчик: Irgana.

Она существует.  
Первое, что она слышит — его голос. Такой четкий, глубокий, пронизывающий насквозь. Знакомый.  
Она опускает взгляд и видит свое тело — похожее на странное одеяние. Моргает, наполняется ощущениями. Руки шевелятся, пальцы дергаются. Мозг гудит, словно крохотные крылья. Все чистое, тягучее, пустое. Мысли подобны осколкам света на полу.  
Он прикасается к ней — мягко. Она регистрирует давление пальцев на руке, смотрит вниз, потом снова вверх — на его бледные глаза. Прикосновение поднимается — она дрожит — через ключицу, очерчивая кость. Она — твердая, его пальцы заставляют ее ощутить себя, свою кожу, ее пределы.  
Она хочет только доставлять ему удовольствие. Это ее первое побуждение. Она существует, в легких есть воздух, на коже появляются мурашки. Он бережно охватывает ее лицо теплыми руками, и она испускает шумный вздох, от которого сама вздрагивает. Его рот дергается. Он придвигается ближе — теперь слышен его запах. Она отлично понимает, что стоит голая — это особенное чувство обнаженности, открытости. Его руки нежно скользят по ее шее, затем пальцы настойчиво сжимаются. Ее дыхание становится прерывистым, она ощущает, как ухает пульс, как сердце колотится и толчками гонит кровь. Пальцы впиваются все сильнее, но она не двигается. Она доверяет. Они мгновенно оказались связаны.  
Что-то горячее шевелится глубоко в ней, разворачиваясь. Потом он убирает руки, и ее кожа становится пустой. У нее внезапно оказывается так много всего, чего нужно коснуться.  
— Ангел, — шепчет он. Она снова дрожит.

Идет время — медленно. Она все больше осознает себя, свое окружение; она учится. Воспоминания заполняются, словно вода наливается в стакан, показывая ей места, в которых она никогда не бывала. Потому что не было ничего до этого — до него.  
Он подзывает, и она идет, ощущая тепло в его присутствии, его запах. Его странные глаза словно приковывают к месту. Она... жива.  
Она опускается на колени, как молельщица. Сколько он видит, ей точно неизвестно, но, похоже, он всегда знает о ее положении, о том, что ее тело делает в этом пространстве. Он доволен, когда она встает на колени.  
— Ты боишься меня? — спрашивает он.  
Нет. Это не страх. Это что-то другое — нечто горячее, оно сжимается и тянет в самом ее сердце.  
— Нет, господин, — отвечает она.  
Его рот шевелится — не вполне в улыбке.  
— Подойди, — мягко приказывает он, протягивая руку. — Подойди ко мне, ангел.  
Она подползает, ощущая холодный пол под коленями. Когда она принимает его руку, он подтягивает ее и ставит на ноги.  
Он обхватывает ее лицо ладонями, и она уверена, что он может заглянуть ей внутрь разума. Это заставляет ее вздохнуть, один раз — и еще раз. Кончики его пальцев танцуют на ее губах. Он склоняется ближе.  
— Я мог бы причинить тебе боль, если бы хотел. Я мог бы... — теперь его ладони внезапно снова обнимают ее шею, а на лице по-прежнему улыбка, которая не улыбка. Его мечтательный взгляд устремлен вдаль, одновременно зловещий и манящий.  
— ...сломать тебя, — заканчивает он, его слова мягки, как бархат. — Разобрать, точно так же, как сделал.  
Он начинает давить, все сильнее, испытывая ее с каждым нажимом. Она стоит недвижно, не вздрагивая, но ее сердце бешено колотится. И по-прежнему страха нет — только осознание, что да, да, он мог бы, и она бы ему позволила.  
— Но я этого делать не буду, — обещает он. — Пока что. У меня на тебя большие планы.

Она обнажена, как ему нравится, как ей нравится, поэтому между ней и его руками ничего нет. Временами приходят воспоминания, подобно слайдам или кино — словно мигание мягкого оранжевого света, как тени на полу. Она видит разницу, думает она, между реальным и нереальным.  
— В тебе столько потенциала. Силы. И тем не менее... такая хрупкость. — Его пальцы покоятся на ее утробе. Жар вихрем наполняет ее вены. Его прикосновение заставляет принадлежать, она чувствует себя его частью.  
А затем его рука вдруг опускается и охватывает ее лобок, обводя складки гениталий. Ее тело качается от удивления, она слегка ахает.  
— Наслаждайся этим, — говорит он, почти приказывая. — Этим ощущением. Ты была создана, чтобы хотеть. — Он прижимается в поцелуе к ее плечу, потом впивается острыми зубами. — И чтобы становиться чем-то большим.  
Прикосновение проникает глубже, его пальцы проталкиваются внутрь, мягко, но настойчиво. Он сосредотачивается; она смотрит на его лицо — странная игра эмоций, окутанная приглушенным оранжевым сиянием, которое пронизывает комнату. Потом он двигается быстрее, более настойчиво, толкая ее, обращаясь с ее телом так, что ее это пугает и веселит. Ее ноги трясутся, ее тело дрожит, она на пороге чего-то нового. Это не боль, но нечто такое же большое и сильное.  
Она наполняется светом, он брызжет из каждого ее уголка, и она валится вперед, не в силах стоять. Он ловит ее, толкает на пол. Боль и не боль. Он груб, но почти благоговеен, а она неподвижна и открыта ему, потому что она умеет только так. Он внутри нее, и она закрывает глаза. Здесь нет воспоминаний — ничего, только тьма, звуки его дыхания и стонов.  
Она что-то дает ему, думает она. Внутри нее есть что-то, что он хочет. Он обладает ей, напоминает ей, что она принадлежит ему, и каждый его толчок полон любви и наказания.

Она существует, чтобы стоять на коленях — сейчас. Живет ради его рук на ней, неважно, оставляют они синяки или ласкают. Иногда он держит ее так, словно она хрупкая, затем прижимает к полу, кладет пальцы на шею, снова проверяя ее преданность, ее послушание. Он кусает ее кожу, оставляя одну отметину за другой. Он доводит ее тело до предела, пока она не растворяется, пока не плывет вместе с золотисто-оранжевыми тенями.  
Нет ничего, кроме этого мига. Все остальное нереально. Воспоминания бумажной куклы, картонный домик. Правда только в том, что она существует.  
Он держит ее в своих руках, теплая ладонь растопырена внизу ее живота, словно якорь. Она существует, даже если только затем, чтобы совмещаться с его телом, наполняться им, чтобы на ней играли, как на инструменте. Потому что он ее создал. Потому что он еще не уничтожил ее.  
— Ты боишься меня? — снова спрашивает он.  
— Нет, — шепчет она.  
Он вздыхает, его дыхание нежное и горячее на ее коже. Призрачно-яркие глаза смотрят вглубь нее, видя все и ничего.  
Его пальцы сжимаются сильнее.  
— Ангел... значит, будешь.


End file.
